Hero
by einsodair
Summary: I don't believe Team 7 was meant for such a tragedy. What I do believe is that it was fate for Team 7 to become one. It was fate for all of us to become each other's hero. To save one another from the loneliness and darkness that can take over. Songfic.


H E R O

* * *

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life..._

**P A R T O N E:** Naruto Uzumaki -- Hinata Hyuuga's POV

I have always watched from afar; admiring the strong look he has always held. I believe no one could notice from the positive ways of his words. Always smiling and never frowning. I remember when he was a child. Father would always call him rude names. Ones that even Neji-nii-san didn't appreciate. I would always argue with him saying Naruto-kun wasn't 'a nuisance to Konoha' or 'a brat who needs to be taught a lesson'. I know he isn't like that on purpose for he's someone who's truly unique.

Naruto-kun holds the Nine Tailed Fox Demon in him. It's unbelievable how he can control it. I've always desired to have the same kind of confidence he has. He was neglected as a child then accepted, and now, he's finally become one of the village's most honorable ninjas—even if some people still disagree. If I was in his place, I'd probably have committed a sin already by taking my own life. But no, not him. He stayed strong and powerful when all troubles were brought down upon him. He never gave up. Not once.

I missed him terribly when he left the village to train with Jiraiya-san, and you wouldn't believe the shock I was in when I saw him two and a half years later. I can still feel my face hot as iron under the sun. I've always envied Sakura a little, even though she is one of my now close friends. Seeing as how they were naturally familiar and comfortable with each other, it scared me; for I was the one who wanted to laugh with him and eat ramen with him constantly. I want to be there when he brings Sasuke back, when he surpasses Kakashi-sensei, but most of all, when he becomes Hokage.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he never joined Team 7 with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, and Kakashi-sensei. I don't think he would be here like he is today. I believe that he got to the level he is now because Team 7 saved him in more ways than one. And in my heart and soul, I can't thank them enough.

* * *

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made  
Heroes are made when you make a choice…_

**P A R T T W O: **Sakura Haruno -- Ino Yamanaka's POV

When Sasuke left, it was a devastating blow to us all. However, only few held the deepest pains of losing him and one of those people was Sakura. She was the last person to see him before he officially went to the dark side. She confessed her feelings and many other things hoping he'd rethink everything…but it didn't work. I'd like to think her confrontation stirred him at least the slightest since everyone has some kind of heart, no matter how stony it is.

When Shika-kun and the guys came back from their mission to bring Sasuke back, with no Sasuke, I could tell it pained Sakura. I would catch her crying at random times or take Tsunade-sama's training to an advantage and punch the hell out of trees and walls. After months of seeing her determination of bringing Sasuke back, I knew that I didn't love him the way she did—much less love him at all. It's the same for the other girls who, in the past, were set on bearing the next generation of the Uchiha Clan. We were all 'in love' with him for only his looks, even Sakura was like that at first. But when she cut her hair—the hair she'd spent so long trying to grow out just because of a rumor—to save his life especially, I knew her feelings about him and mine were completely on different levels, with hers being the strongest.

Once she finally became herself again, I was always worried she was just pretending and when left alone, she'd start hurting herself. Many times I've asked Neji or Hinata-chan to use the Byakugan just to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid and each time, she was completely normal. When I finally accepted the fact that she was back to her old self, everything went back to normal with a few twists. She was still Forehead girl and I was still Ino-pig and for once, I accepted that.

Her goal is still active and I'm positive that one day, no matter how long, she and Naruto will succeed in bringing Sasuke back home. But until that special day, we'll just watch. Watch her and Naruto grow to be stronger than ever. Watch them surpass the legendary Sannin to become Sannin themselves. And finally, we'll watch the six members become the new and improved Team 7.

* * *

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine _*Check author's note*_  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life…_

**P A R T T H R E E:** Sasuke Uchiha -- Itachi Uchiha's POV

We are both breathing heavily. I use my final source of energy to remove the cursed seal on him…

-

-

-

I've thought about my acts towards my little brother. My whole intention of having him hate me was to keep him away from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, but being the foolish boy he is, my plan failed drastically. I wanted him to seek vengeance so he'd grow strong enough to kill me and be the hero of Konoha. He had always been a bright child when he was little. Always clinging onto me like the little brother he was. I guess my actions in killing had affected him greatly, and as a punishment I am prepared to die under his hands. I need him to understand that revenge won't bring relief or happiness, only pain and sorrow.

I watched him grow into a fine young boy with interesting friends and teammates. Undercover, I see him smirking and having fun with that fox boy, the pink haired girl, and Kakashi. I am grateful to them. He grew into a fine teenager, except for the fact that he went to Orochimaru of all people. I was shocked to hear the news of him leaving the village of Konoha to become a missing-nin. I was even in more shock when at times his expression looked so dead.

I truly, truly am sorry. I'm afraid I have failed in becoming that role model of a brother Sasuke always looked up to. But this is the end for me, and there isn't any time for regretting. But for Sasuke? If he goes down the path he's on, he won't get far. I can only hope his friends will be able to save him before all things come to worse. I wish they will be able to let him see the light. Something I have never had the chance to see.

As long as I live and as long as he lives, no matter what happens, we still stand as brothers. _"__We are brothers. That is a unique bond. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together, even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother means.__" _

-

-

-

I hope he'll remember that for as long as he lives. I hope he'll realize the sacrifice I made for him. I hope he'll forgive me… I gave him one last smile and poke his forehead and say, "Sorry, Sasuke…this is the last time," before I succumb to death…

* * *

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…_

**P A R T F O U R:** Team 7 -- Kakashi Hatake's POV

I have to admit. I'm pretty damn proud of my students, even Sasuke—in an odd way though. And I must say, I admire Naruto's power and enthusiasm and Sakura's newly trained strength and mind. Sasuke? Eh, not too sure about that one. But it is pretty unique that he managed to do the Mangekyo Sharingan technique.

Back then when we still were the original Team 7, those were the happier times. Not that the present isn't good or anything, but before, Naruto never had to strain himself so much. If Sasuke hadn't left, we'd probably be laughing around the ramen shop with Tsunade booming at Shizune for more sake. But you can't change the past. You can only head toward the future.

Naruto's worked so hard. I hardly recognized him as the boy he was two years ago. He's grown a little bit mature. He's so much taller and he's a handsome boy now, but not as handsome as me. (^^) His confidence has grown not to mention his skills. Harboring the Nine Tailed Fox and suppressing it for so long is no doubt amazing. He's working hard to bring back Sasuke. I remember before, Naruto hurt inside and out. He never showed his true feelings and acted as if everything was alright. But now, I see him and I see a truly happy fifteen year old boy. He has family, no matter how annoying they are to him.

Sakura. Hmm, she's changed a lot. I watched her from being a small little girl who was all brain and no brawn, to a young lady with the brain AND the brawn. It's hard to imagine that the little girl from before and the young lady right now is the same person. She started as a girl who always needed protection to a young lady who protects others. I'll have to thank Tsunade for that. She's trained her well. I was shocked to find out how her strength has developed and don't even get me started on her medic-nin side. Let me tell you, **never**…get her angry. If you've seen what she's done to Sai, then you should know better.

Sasuke…well I'm greatly disappointed in what he's done. But I can't say I don't understand his need of revenge. He and I are a lot alike. We both had idiotic best friends—no offense to Naruto or Obito of course—and we both attracted the girls on our team. Oh and not to mention, we both are the most handsome men in our generation.

I find myself thanking Sasuke a few times. Because of him, Naruto and Sakura are strong like they are today. They are risking so much just trying to save him from his hatred. But I believe in them. I believe they will one day bring Sasuke back and we will be able to give the village peace as we had promised long ago. I can promise anyone that because I know how much this village means to the people of Konoha. We will win and we will conquer. No matter what happens.

I don't believe Team 7 was meant for such a tragedy. What I do believe is that it was fate for Team 7 to become one. It was fate for all of us to become each other's hero. To save one another from the loneliness and darkness that can take over. But the only way for us to do that, is to trust the bonds we've created. To trust the friendships we've formed. To believe in the person we've become.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's a little sucky. I didn't really like it myself when I reread it since I had to speed through it. I'm thinking of doing a new story with actual chapters next but I need a good plot and such.

*So in the Itachi POV part, I'm aware it doesn't really match with Sasuke since ITACHI was the older brother and I didn't want to change a good song so I left it there. If you could use your imagination then that'd be great.

Song: Hero

By: Superchick

I highly recommend this song. Not only is the beat awesome, but the lyrics are just so uplifting and powerful. They are very inspiring you could say. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you all REVIEW!! 3

Love,

Luna Rei Harmony


End file.
